


Ne and Ze (Because every lovestory is not about men and women)

by TheBordelineNonAlcoholicWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Friendship/Love, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, Memories, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pride, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBordelineNonAlcoholicWriter/pseuds/TheBordelineNonAlcoholicWriter
Summary: Just a short story about my nonbinary characters Jordan and Skyler.If you don't believe in nonbinary genders, DO NOT READ. Be smart and ignore this shit, it'll save us all time.





	

“It’s not easy, you know”, said Jordan and took a step back without looking at Skyler. Skyler couldn’t look into zir eyes without crying. There was no saving grace; no beautiful solution. Which felt… weird and alien. They had known each other for years and have had a lot of serious fights that they could solve. Not this time. “Do you hear me, Skyler?” Asked Jordan; ze looked a lot more annoyed now. It was strange but at the same time understandable. Ze had always been an adorable and calm person while Skyler had always been hot headed and aggressive. Jordan sighed when ze understood that ze wouldn’t get an answer. “Please look at me”, begged Jordan and Ne tried to hold back nir tears. Why was it so hard? Why couldn’t Skyler just look at zir? “Do you remember how we met?” Asked Jordan. Of course Skyler remembered, it was a day that was much more important than even nir birthday.

It was a decently warm day at Skyler’s first Pride parade. Ne had come out to nir parents as nonbinary earlier that week and was met with positivity. Ne knew ne was lucky, most parents would call it a phase, a lie or a desperate cry for attention… or maybe even a weird side effect from nir ADD medication. Who knows? Skyler remembered how Jordan looked that way. Like an androgynous angel with rainbow wings, a white button up with a black tie, a black tutu, white and black striped stockings, doctor Martens shoes and thick selfharm scars covering zir arms. They became friends in a rather odd way. Basically, one of Jordan’s wings got stuck in Skyler’s bracelet and ne accidentally pulled down Jordan’s tutu when trying to separate them. Jordan became embarrassed and sad so Skyler pulled down nir own pants. It didn’t really help that there were cameras at the scene (which caused a very confused call from Skyler’s grandma). They became best friends that day. Every year at their “best friend anniversary” they would have a sleepover at Skyler’s house where they would eat junk food and watch the news clip from when they half stripped live on television. Those were some of Skyler’s favorite moments. 

“Remember when you saved me?” Asked Jordan and took a few steps closer to zir best friend. “When you met my parents for the first time?”

It didn’t take long for Skyler to discover why Jordan had hurt zir beautiful skin. Zir parents didn’t just disapprove of Jordan being genderfluid, they disapproved of literally everything. Skyler stumbled upon Jordan’s dark world around two months after their first meeting. When Ze stopped answering Skyler’s attempts at contacting zir, Skylet got worried and decided to visit Jordan’s house. Ne had never been inside Zirs home before: ne had just dropped Jordan off once or twice when they didn’t use Jordan’s moped instead. The door wasn’t closed; that was the first warning signal. The other warning signal came from the screaming. Skyler remembered how it felt like everything were in slow motion when he opened the door wide open and stepped into the room. Jordan Hugh, the strong and brave human being, was lying on the floor; covered in bruises and open wounds with two demons in human disguises hovering over zir. Something wild took over Skyler’s mind. Ne flew into the room, tackled the monsters to the ground, picked up the starving angel from the ground and ran out of there.

“I know that you always call me your angel”, said Jordan and Skyler’s heart was aching at the crack in zir voice. “But you were my angel too. All I saw was darkness, but you saved me that day. You were my light”. Something snapped within Skyler’s mind and ne fell to nir knees. Rivers flew down nir cheeks but ne couldn’t care less at the moment. Jordan looked at nem surprised. “Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong!? You know that I would never want to hurt you!” That only made Skyler cry harder. “I don’t deserve to be your angel, Jordan”, sobbed Skyler and wiped nir nose. “But you deserve to be mine. You have saved me so many times! Every. Single. Day. With you I felt stronger, I felt loved, but what did I make you feel? Worthless”. “No you d-”. “Then why did you relapse?” Asked Skyler and could imagine how Jordan looked down at zir arms. “I didn’t even notice… why didn’t I notice? I love you”. Jordan looked at the back of Skyler’s head. “I loved you too”. “I know, I should have told you before it was too late”. “Don’t”. “Maybe I could have saved you if I had told you!” “Please don’t… “. “If maybe I had showed you love! You would have never…!” Skyler got cut off by Jordan’s strong arms around nem; in a hug full of emotions. Flashbacks started to come up in Skyler’s head; short videos of all the good and bad moments they have had together. Crying in each other's arms, laughing like maniacs, fighting like wild animals, dancing at concerts, glaring at each other while covered in snow, swimming in the sea, painting each other’s faces, all those playful kisses that hid their real feelings and much, much more. “It’s not your fault”, Jordan whispered and let go of nem. “It’s my”. Skyler turned around and knelt down in front the the tombstone. “Then why does it feel like it!?” Cried ne and buried nir face in the cold and wet grass. But the angel was already in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but not my last one either. Have fanfictions in mind plus a one shot serie that aren't this sad


End file.
